The Dark One
by Darth Kuruptios
Summary: Percy has lost Annabeth. And now has a sickness growing inside of him. The sickness of darkness. Will he survive it? Or will it consume him and take over?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys this is my first Percy Jackson only fanfic. I hope you people enjoy. Check out my youtube channel where I read fanfics. Anyways ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 1.**

 **Percy's POV:**

Walking.

That is all I can really remember. It has been my life. That is all I can remember. For longer than I can remember, I have been walking. I only remember 2 other things. One Annabeth as she fell into Tartarus with me, along with her death that will always be a part of me.

And a dark shape of a giant person. Who had a booming voice before pain like I had never felt before. A pain that made being in the styx feel like a massage given by chaos herself.

But as always, when I think of that pain I have flashbacks.

 **FlashBack:**

 _I can't believe it. Annabeth was dead. The love of my life, the person I devoted my life to, was dead, my soul felt like it was ripped out of my chest. Then shattered into a million peices. She survived the fall._

 _But when Arachne came back she got a lucky hit in and hit her in the Femoral Artery. She lived long enough to tell me a few things and a gift._

" _Percy?" Annabeth said while bleeding out on the floor, gasping in pain. Eyes clouded over._

" _Don't worry Annabeth. I'm here you're going to be fine." I said tears in my eyes. Because I knew that she wasn't. I may not be the smartest, but we were all taught first aid back in camp I knew the signs of a arterial cut. And this was one. The worst one possible. She only had 2 or 3 minutes left._

" _Don't lie to me Seaweed Brain. I know that it hit the femoral artery. I am dieing. " She said. Even dieing she had a fire. A burning power and pure soul, like none I had ever seen._

 _She started to get up, pushing herself onto the elbows. Concerned I reached out and tried to push her down. But she just gave me a glare. One that I feared but loved at the same time._

" _Percy. Don't make me waste anymore energy." as she got up onto her hands she lunged forward and kissed me. Surprising me._

" _I just wanted to kiss you one last time." She said with eyes still clouded by pain, but now something else as well. It was … LOVE! Love for me love for her family, for her friends. Which we both know she wouldn't see again. She then fell back on the ground._

" _Percy?"_

" _Yes?"_

" _Promise me… promise" She started to say but stopped mid way through to catch her breath because she was hyperventilating._

" _Promise you what" I said confused._

" _Promise me that you won't kill yourself just to be with me. Because we know that that won't work. You will go to the fields of punishment."_

" _I promise. I won't do that." I said as I began weeping. I was actually considering doing that. But I had decided not to because there were other people I loved. My mom mainly. Mr. Blofish, Nico, Chiron, Poseidon, Thalia, and the campers. I wasn't going to kill myself._

" _Also promise me you won't hold on to me. You saw what happened to nico when he did. Let yourself love others. Not just me. I am a fleeting person in a world full of betters."_

" _Bu-u-t BUT I CAN'T!" I yelled. How could I ever love anyone else other than her. She was the one that was perfect for me. A person so well rounded, so smart, to counter my sharpness to counter my idiocy. I could never let go. And I would Never let go._

" _I didn't say you had to forget. Just let me be a person that will be loved. But in memory. Let someone else feel the love that you hold in your heart. Because it is a pool so deep, that I nearly drowned in it. It is a ocean that rages on the top, but under the surface is calm and comforting, Like you. It is the best love anyone could have and that is something that I do not wish to have squandered." she said quietly as she was fading from the world of the living._

 _She then pushed her knife into my hands. "I hope it keeps you safe. And Percy. I will always love you."_

 _With those words Annabeth died. In a place that she did not belong. In a way that should never of happened… In the darkness that shall never feel her light._

 **Third Person POV:**

A scream was heard throughout tartarus. But not the scream of a monster or a damned soul. It was a scream of torment like none ever heard. It was a scream of insanity, of darkness, of a light being corrupted by the dark. But not a dark that Nyx, and Erebus could create. It was the darkness that had existed before the universe, before even Chaos. It was the void, the abyss. And at that moment Nyx felt a bending of shadows that was not of her control. Then heard the scream and knew that a evil like no other had been released.

And as Nyx felt the shadows moving towards the evil. Tartarus felt the evil itself from it. He felt fear. He had felt true fear only once before, and that was when he was with his mother Chaos. And that was when she was angry at him for allowing others to live inside of him.

The presence he felt was far more powerful than that. It had enough power to destroy him like a bug. It was something that he had never experienced before. It was pure evil.

 **Chaos's POV:**

I felt a presence that I have not felt since I was created. A evil, a sickness, of the darkest power in side of the purest soul. The evil that rules all. Even me. But instead of being worried I smiled.

"Percy Jackson." I started whispering. "You are now going to have to pass tests unknow. But if you come out of it alive. You will have the darkness but, it will be controlled by your light."

 **AN: Hey guys hope you enjoyed. If you think it can be improved don't be afraid to review or whatever to tell me what you think. THANKS!**

 **Until Next time my people.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys I hope you enjoy this chapter. Much Love!**

 **Percy's POV:**

 **The Past:**

I let out a scream like no other. One that scared the shit out of me. I no longer felt happiness. Only anger, rage, hate, despair, and other negative emotions. And it didn't scare me, it TERRIFIED me.

But I also felt power, a great power. One that I knew could destroy almost anything. Including myself. I began walking and walking. I do not know how long I was walking before something came to me. A power that right now I could not fight. A evil. Not one as pure as I was. But one that could still crush me with a single finger.

" _ **What brings a demigod into my domain?**_ " The dark shape bellowed.

"I jumped in here to save the one I loved. Until that _BITCH_ Arachne killed her." I growled out. Wondering who this guy was.

" _ **I see no other here. If she died than it was her fault.**_ " The thing said while beginning to chuckle.

I let out another scream and this time it didn't scare me. No this one gave me power, and instead of feeling all negative emotions I felt only rage. Pure all consuming rage, at the creature before me. I uncapped Riptide and I saw something different about it.

It was no longer pure celestial bronze. It now had a spine of silver. Blades made of Imperial gold, Edges made by some glowing dark metal. A hilt of celestial bronze, a sample of diamond. And a crossguard of steel. All in all I knew the blade had become far more dangerous.

At the sight of the changed blade his eyes widened, in surprise or fear I could not tell. But I knew that he also recognized the change in the blade.

" _ **You dare threaten ME Tartarus, in MY domain, in MY body? You have doomed yourself now boy.**_ "The now named tartarus stated.

'So that's who this guy is? Well FUCK ME!' I thought to myself.

As soon as if finished thinking that I was flashed to a dark place, that reeked of death, despair, and piss.

Tartarus then walked into the room.

" _ **You have threatened me in my domain. Now you will feel my WRATH!**_ "

After he said that I felt pain. Great pain. But pain of the mind. Because there are no pain receptors inside the brain. I felt psychological pain. And it was driving me mad. I began to weep. But after a amount of time unknow. I started laughing. Not because I had conquered the pain. But because I was now insane.

Combined with the darkness in me, it made me even more powerful. The power of a dark heart is strong. Same as a dark mind. Together they almost completely destroyed the purity of my soul. All that was left was a small dot. A single light in a sea of darkness.

I was then let go. Flashed out of the place of torment.

 **Tartarus's POV:**

I let Percy go after he had started laughing. Because I knew that I had crushed his mind. Yet even though I drove him insane, I could not cause his mind to delve into the depths of self destruction. Even when turned evil, in heart and mind, I could not overcome his fatal flaw. A flaw so strong it could not be broken. I doubt even mother could overcome it. Such intense loyalty has never been felt before in this world or any other.

But the reason I had tortured him was not because he drew the sword on me, for no normal blade could hurt me. But that one could. The diamond was not really a diamond. It was a soul capture crystal. And the black metal was Chaosion iron. A metal that was formed at the beginning of the universe and was the most rare and powerful metal in existence. I had only seen one blade made of it. And I was surprised any more of it existed.

That blade could kill me. I tortured him because of the fact he had made me feel fear. Real fear for the second time in my existence. And no one other than my mother can get away with that.

All of the sudden I felt another presence behind me. As I turned around I felt fear for the second time that day.

 **Chaos's POV:**

I had felt percy's darkness. But what I had not expect was my son to turn AUTISTIC! AND TORTURE HIM! He almost ruined my plans. So I decided to visit him.

But before I did I decided to get ready first. If I was going to see my son for the first time in 3.5 million years I wanted to be prepared

So I went into my room. Got dressed in some of my nice clothes. Then I went to my bedside closet. I then grabbed my favorite thing for when my children displease me.

After I did that I flashed into my sons palace. He turned around a venomous look on his face, then one of happines to see me, and finally, fear. Fear for what he saw in my hand. A whip made of liquid Chaosion iron. His dark face paled until it was as white as Herma's face.

"Hello son." I said with sickly sweet words. As I unfurled my whip. "I see you meet Percy. Now I will give you a chance to explain WHY you tortured him?"

" Umm well mom, he made me scared do I did it to return the favor." He said nervously.

"So you are saying that if I scared you that you would do the same to me?" I said.

At that Tartrus blanched even more. "No mother. No I would never do that to you."

"Well then why would you do that to him? Fear is a natural thing." I said. In a condescending tone.

"Well a primordial shouldn't feel fear. It just isn't meant to be "

"Trust me it is a good thing. But now. I will make you feel REAL fear."

At this I lashed out with my whip. And laughed.

 **AN: Hello Nice to see you. Hope you enjoyed. May be a while before I update sorry.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Sorry for the long update. Anyways enjoy!**

 **Chaos's POV:**

As I walked away from my whimpering son. I looked around the room and crinkled my nose at the smell.

"Son." I started saying as he cringed back in fear, "Why do you never clean this room it stinks. You really need to work on hygiene son."

"Ye..yes mother." Tartarus said stuttering from fear and pain.

"Good. Now son. Percy will be in the pit for a while. But you will not hurt him. You will keep the giants away from him. But other than that you will let everything come after him. He needs to train and get stronger, that is why I made Annabeth go into the pit and die. It is so he won't die. Later." I said. "Oh and do NOT do anything extra to him. You almost ruined my plan as is. Fail me, and I will make you FADE? Understood."

"Yes mother I will make sure. I understand. But what if he meets Kronos?" Tartarus started to say.

"Don't worry. It will happen very soon. It is meant to be."

With that I opened a portal to the void and my palace. And left.

As I got to the throne room I sat down on my VERY comfortable throne. And summoned popcorn and began to watch the Percy show.

 **Percy's POV:**

I woke up from my sleep. And I knew I was still in Tartarus. From the red sky. But I didn't feel fear anymore. Just rage, anger, hate, despise, cruelty. All things that are against my fatal flaw. But I didn't mind as I saw a hellhound and pulled out Riptide. And I felt the need to swing it from this far away. So as I swung it behind my shoulder and lashed it forwards. The blade came loose at the handle then the blade came detached from the hilt and was instead attached to a chain made of celestial bronze. The blade hit the unsuspecting Hellhound in the head instantly killing it. It then didn't dissolve, but melted into the blade. 'Wait.. .How do I get the blade back into the hilt?' As I thought that the blade came flying back into the hilt. And I felt a burst of energy. I felt like I had just gotten a full night of sleep. And then I felt my ears growing more sensitive. Same as my nose. 'OWWW DA FUCK IS THAT!? UGH THAT SMELLS!' I thought.

I then saw a flash behind me, and a presence that was so powerful it brought me to my knees. And I did not bow in front of the olympians, titans, giants, or primordials. But this _thing_ whatever it was, its presence alone made me feel the need to bow. I turned around to see what was the thing causing the presence.

I saw a woman in a nice black satin dress, covered with stars there. She had a ethereal beauty, one that showed her power, yet was gentle and kind. She had a sharp chin. Not small, but hard. Almost cat like eyes, and a smaller forehead. But she was beautiful. "Percy, It is nice to meet you." she said in the voice of an angel.

Even though I wanted to bow, I did not. Because even in my crazed mind I knew that, in tartarus, NEVER let your guard down.

"Who are you? _WOMAN?_ " I growled at her. As the word woman was now tainted for me. After Annabeth.

"My name is Chaos, the creator of the universe. And I hope to save you from the dark in your soul." She said.

"Look _Chaos_ if it really you, I am afraid Nothing will save me." As I said that I started to laugh quietly. "You can not save something that is gone. There is nothing anyone can do for me."

"Percy, at least let me TRY to help you because if not you will be lost." She said in a caring tone..

As she said this I felt depression, sadness and grief consumed me. I felt tears fall down my cheeks. When these tears hit the floor they turned black, and I felt a connection to them like nothing I had felt before, I turned this black liquid into tendrils and I made them go towards Chaos, who had a worried look on her face. I made the tendrils wrap around her and constricted them. "I CAN NOT BE SAVED! I TOLD YOU THAT! Now for you _insolence_ you will pay dearly. I will make you suffer. I have suffered because of YOUR son, because of YOUR daughter. It is YOUR FAULT that Annabeth died." I started out screaming but towards the end I was whispering in a sinister tone. I felt a dark power rise with in me, and with it a idea. I forced the tendril towards her mouth, I saw her trying to struggle, And I felt her try to use her godly energies on the tendrils.

 **3'rd person POV:**

" _HAHAHAHAHAHAAHHA!_ " creatures heard a loud laugh and they fled from fear, because NOTHING, should ever laugh in tartarus. EVER.

 **Percy's POV:**

" _HAHAHHAHAHAHA!_ " I started laughing. I thought that the creator of the universe would know that once captured a god or goddess can not use their powers. You are mine. And I will not let you go until AFTER you are punished." The tendrils reached her mouth and forced it open. But instead of traveling down towards the stomach, they went up towards the sinuses. While I could've made them got straight to her nose, I decided to make it worse on her, when I reached the point of her sinuses that were the closest to the rear brain, I made them penetrate the flesh and bones in the skull. At which Chaos began to scream, as the tendrils went into the brain they did not cause any more pain, as there are no nerve cells in the brain, I made them go to the amygdala.

The purpose of this is so that they can release the stress, fear, and other hormones. I also made the dopamine stop being produced. The reason I did this is because without dopamine the pain can not be lessened. To make sure she felt every thing. I then made the tendrils go to the frontal cortex, where the higher thinking process are located. I then put in the thoughts of what Tartarus did to me. So she would feel my pain. I then made a extra tendril go to her feet. It sharpened into a serrated blade, the serrations worked as wells for venom, pit scorpion venom. I made the serrations start with her toes. They went towards the toenails. The nails were ripped out and small cuts were made in the cuticles, and then plunged deep into the bone, and then the bone was ripped out. She bled from these wounds, She bled platinum blood. She began to scream as this was not something that she had ever felt before. Pain is not anything that she had felt before. So she had no idea how to cope with it.

She felt fear for the second time. As she screamed some more than she passed out.

 **AN: sorry this took so long to get out. I hope you guys enjoyed. I have gotten some AMAZING feedback. Thank you all so much. You guys are epic! Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys. Yes I know a long time. Why haven't you updated? Well, school has been a bitch. And you may be like "But Mr. Darth it's been FOREVER! ". Well AP and honors courses suck BIG DICK AND BALLS! Anyways hope you enjoy.**

 **Percy's POV:**

As I tortured Chaos I felt power, and happiness. I guess I am pretty damn sadistic. And you would've thought that the creator of the universe would of put up more of a fight. You know what, I bet she isn't the real chaos. Just some egotistical, amped up on redbull, monster.

After all of the memories, I had been tortured in, transferred to her I felt my control over the black liquid go away, and then the black liquid turned into tears, just normal tears. I then felt all of the energy drained out of me, and I passed out in the worst place in the world to pass out. Tartarus.

 **Percy's POV:**

 **Time: Unknown**

I opened my eyes, and saw a red sky. I started to wonder why the sky was red, then I remembered that I was in Tartarus. I bolted upright and realized that I was exhausted. As I looked around I saw no monsters. Instead there was the supposed Chaos. As I looked at her I realized her beauty was as wonderful as imagenation . Her porcelain skin was without blemish. And was seemingly infinitely perfect.

' _Perhaps she is really Chaos. Because even aphrodite did not have such perfect skin'_ I thought to myself. 'Perchance I was in the presence of the creator. And if that is the case then I am probably fucked.'

As I finished thinking this the supposed Chaos began to stir. As she woke I got A good look at her eyes, they were seemingly endless, swirling galaxies, all of the astrological events seen, and unseen there,contained with in her eyes. A window of unknown, beauty of all, time itself seemed to stop with those eyes. As I stared into those pools of wisdom, I felt the barely contained power, a raging tide hidden beneath a layer of paper. A small hole and the power would come exploding out.

With this realization I finally decide that this was the real Chaos and the I made the biggest mistake of my life.

 **Chaos's POV:**

I awoke in Tartarus, and I was confused. Because I had never slept in tartarus, and I had never planned to. As I continued to wake up I began to remember what had happened to me before I passed out. I looked over to see Percy… No, Perseus. This man was in no way the Percy I had in my plans this is a more powerful darker person. This is the man that Kronos had tried to lure over to his side. The power Gaia feared. This is the person few have seen. So as I looked at him sitting and looking at me my face contorted into a look of abject terror.

As he saw this he did a half smile half smirk. Then his face turned dark. Yet at the same time it became fearful. As I looked at him I peered into his soul and saw that the speck of light grew smaller, yet brighter at the same time. Almost like a quasar, a powerful light created by the darkest of darks.

Perseus stared down at me with savage eyes, as I looked into them I saw they were no longer filled with mirth, instead shards of pain. No longer a spotlight of warmth and kindness, but instead a black hole of pain and darkness. The sorrow that was shown in his eyes was massive. But at the same time the power was terrifying. His eyes held more sorrow and pain than all 3 of the Algea ( **AN: If you don't know who they are look it up. Quite interesting.** )

Yet along with that darkness there was a shard of inner turmoil. It showed the rolling sea that was within him.

As he looked at me for a little longer the fear that was first in his eyes faded, replaced with a steel. Coldly he spoke to me, "Are you really the true Chaos? Or are you a pretender. Answer truthful because if you don't I will destroy you."

"I am the real Chaos. If you wish I can call Tartarus here, but he is pretty bad shape after he tortured him I taught him his lesson." I replied calmly while internally I was in a cold sweat. What he did to me, even as the creator, was something that will forever scar me.

At the mention of Tartarus, Perseus tensed. "If you continue to speak of that creature I will destroy you, creator or not."

"You may try but you do NOT have the power." I said with a steely glare.

At that he just looked at me and gave me an evil smirk. "I managed pretty well last time, did I not?"

"I feel the dark power that you used has dried up, a sea of evil removed from the heart of light. A dark blotch that has shrunk to the size of a single drop." I said truthfully.

Perseus threw his head back at this comment, "Do I _LOOK_ or even _SOUND_ like I am a person whos darkness has been REMOVED or DRIED? I am as evil and sick as any demon, beast or monster. I have become what I used to hate. A MONSTER"

At this proclamation I was shocked. "Perseus; Do you know why I came to you? The reason why I do not fear you even after what you did to me?" I began to almost sound pleading and I felt emotions begin to take there hold upon me. "Answer to me. Give me the reason why you think I came?"

He looked at me so dismissively and with barley concealed disgust. "Maybe to finish what you son started? He was the one that I despise the most in this world other than Arachne. He made me feel pain that I had yet to feel upon my flesh. Yet at the same time I was suffering in my heart. More so than any that I have yet heard of before. I am the death and sadness the evil of this world feeds upon. I am now a scourge of this earth." He spoke in a low dark, malicious tone. Yet at the same time this tone showed how broken he was. For he had grasped at the release of insanity. Yet his desire to not give up; for the memory of Annabeth held him in his fragile sanity.

I could see the turmoil within him. I could feel him ripping in two. And in the crevice that was still growing, the darkness was festering and growing. A evil virus that prayed upon the broken man.

"No." I spoke in a comforting tone. As if I was talking to a scared puppy. "I came because I knew that you have your need of revenge. And for the need of power and at the same time you need to have the darkness cleansed from you."

He began to chortell to himself quietly, "And yet you forgot how our last encounter began in earnest? I told you! I am unsavable I am the damned of this world. I am the true evil that can not be saved. I have reached a depravity of which has never yet been reached!" He said this time in the sorrowful voice of a man that had no hope.

"You are not to despair. Have you not noticed how you speak differently nowadays?" I asked him in a commanding tone.

"I have not truly noticed a change in my speaking patterns. No." He stated in a confused and slightly miffed voice.

"Annabeth left you a final gift. She gave you some of her intellect to you so that she could assist you even in death, and so that you could be together forever. She was a loving and thoughtful girl till the end. Now I once again ask you. Shall you join me? Shall you become what you need to be to win the war that you shall need to overcome this evil of your soul?" I began to plead.

"I am beginning to see you are the true Chaos. And so I shall accept your offer. Yet I do not trust you. I give my life to you in this moment. And let us be done with it." He finally relented.

"I take you life. I take your soul as mine now." I said in a cruel voice. And at that Perseus stiffend, "I now take what was yours and is now by right mine!" I began to raise my voice to a yell. "AND WITH THE CRUELEST OF OFFERS;" I finally began to see him accept that he was to die now. "I return them to you."

I said it in but the quietest of a whisper and yet he picked up on it and he noticed what I said.

"Be careful young not do such a thing so lightly. It is something that you should do only with one that would do the same with you. One that you truly love." He heard this and seemed to realize what I said was true.

"I shall not do so again so lightly Chaos." He spoke in a firm tone.

"Now the gift I give you is not one, but insead two. The first is to teleport you to my grandson Damasen. He shall care for you and shall give you a place to recoup. The Second one is far more a curse than a blessing. I give you my guidance in the coming events."

At the last one he quirked an eyebrow. "How is your advice and guidance a curse?" He asked befuddled.

"I can be rather overbearing and obnoxious at times." I said with humor lacing my voice. "NOW! To my grandson's! I shall talk to you later Perseus."

And with that I sent him away in a flash of light. And even my light I could see was corrupted, even in that briefest of an instance.

"Perseus whatever shall I do with with you?"

 **Well that is a wrap. Sorry for taking so long. New chapters coming soon hopefully.**

 **Peace.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I told you that I would be back sooner. I am for the most part able to write again. But I am not going to be updating everyday. Probably only once a week or once a month. Now I do not own PJO. However I do own the plot any and all of the new character I create.**

 **Perseus POV:** As I was suddenly teleported to this Damasen's place I realized that I was just blown off. And the bindingness of the light that I was in I saw was being dimmed. And then I was dumped out of the portal, five feet off of the ground.

As I fell towards the ground I realized that it was a bog. And I HATE bogs. In fact I despise them with my whole being. When my feet touched the ground they sunk,and then sunk some more until I was buried up to my head with in the vile mixture of peat, mud, and water.

"CHAOS!" I screamed out in rage "YOU FUCKED UP THE GODS DAMNED PORTAL!"

After I was done yelling I heard a bone chilling sound that struck fear into me. I heard the hissing laugh of a monster, a large snake like creature, and not a small one either. I heard slithering getting closer to me, and closer, and even closer. Till it was but feet away.

At this point I was just frozen in spot. Hoping that if I did not move that this creature would ignore me. But alas it did not. And so I was sure that my short life was to now come to an abrupt end. Just as I was sure I was to be devoured, a massive footstep shuddered the ground. Out of the mist came a towering giant. A massive red skinned beast of immense power.

And then he picked up one of the mangroves that decorated this devilish place. He then threw the tree at the great beast that was behind me. As the ground shook from the impact, a wave of the horrible liquid carried me along with it to the bottom of the monsters feet. As he huffed and began to walk forwards. At the sight of his foot being taken off of the ground and headed my way I would like to say I was manly and yell at him to fuck off. But I didn't.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I screeched in a very high pitched voice.

At which the large monster stopped and looked down. And saw me at his feet. His eyes widened, but not comically. And he stooped to get close to me, and in a deep and gruff, but at the same time soft voice, spoke to me.

"Hello little one. May I ask why you are here? And why you appear to be but a head?"

"OH COME THE FUCK ON! NOT EVEN A 'Sorry' FOR ALMOST STEPPING ON ME!" I began screaming, "And why am I here? Well Chaos sent me, to meet a Damasen. And _why_ am I just a head? Oh it's cause the GREAT _CHAOS_ can not get a portal to land correctly. And not five feet IN THE AIR!"

"HAHAH!" The giant laughed "I am the Damasen that "Chaos" supposedly sent you to find. And so because you fell five feet your head separated from the rest of your body?" He spoke in a amused tone.

"No. My body is just stuck in this damn bog. And if my head fell off how do you think I am talking to you?" I responded snarkily.

"I have seen weirder things than just a talking head. And I guess I could get you out."

With that he reached down and grabbed me. Gentely scooping me from the swamp that I was stuck in. And with a caring, yet cautious, grip he walked into the wall of fog. After he grabbed me He once again spoke "Little one I shall take you to my home so that we can talk in peace. No monster dares come near my home other than the Drakon that I just killed a moment ago. "

With that said he began to walk into the dense fog of the bog, as he walked through the dense fog the whole world seemed to disappear. I was unable to see more than a few feet in front of me. If I was to enter this fog on my own I am sure that I would be lost within seconds of entering. Yet Damasen strode forwards with confidence, as if he had walked this path thousands of times and knew the route like the back of his, alabite very large, hand.

After a few minutes of silence and walking a large shape could be made out through the fog. As we got closer I realized that it was an extremely large hut. Around 40 feet tall and at least 200 feet across. It was made out of what seemed to be large bones for the main structural supports, and stretched in between these supports a scaly looking material, that was greenish brown, was stretched taut between them. The roof was made with a similar construction, but seemed as if it was an A frame with the peak of the roof being made from an extremely large spine laid on top, while the rib cage was used as a way to support the membrane that was stretched over the top. The membrane was the same as the one used on the walls. Smoke could be seen curling from a small bone chimney. All in all it looked rather scary, and like a sociopaths lair

"Welcome to my home small one. I shall see the validity of you story once we have settled." The large red Giant rumbled out.

"Well could we not start talking now. Because I am in a rather foul mood. And I do not have much time to wait for pleasantries." I said through gritted teeth.

"Well if you are determined to be so brusque than we can begin. First when you said Chaos sent you I am sure that it was not the real Chaos by any means. Chaos has been asleep or dead for years, so many in fact that I can not remember the last time since she was seen. And then the next question, one that I doubt you know the answer to, is who did send you to this swamp?" He questioned.

As he was saying this we passed the threshold of the hut and I was able to see a bed that was at least 50 feet long. Made out of more bones, but the bed sheets and comforter seemed to be made from a far finer membrane that was sewn together. In the center of the rom there was a rug that seemed to be made once again of scaled leather. However instead of thick rough scales this was made of small interlocking smooth scales, which was a mix or ruddy red and a brown. Off to the right side of the room there was a large cauldron being hung over a hearth. Like the rest of the hut it was hung with bones and wrapped with leather. Which would explain the smoke coming from the chimney. There was a bubbling liquid in the cauldron that smelled great but looked horrible. There were also strips of meat and herbs hung over the fire drying.

Next to the cauldron there was counter that had a large mortar and pestle along with assorted containers made out of a crude form of unfired clay. There were cupboards made out of wood with bone handles suspended above the counter. In a corner there was a large chair that was made out of entire tree trunks mixed in with a rib cage for the back, it had rather thick padding and was covered in leather that had no scales on it, in fact it seemed almost like normal leather, just in an off color.

"Well I can tell you that it was Chaos," I started mumbling. "Unfortunately."

"Unfortunately? And how can you say that with such conviction? I doubt that there is any way to prove that." Damasen sounded skeptical

At this point we had passed into the middle of the room, Damasen was walking towards the bed. Once we were within an arm's reach he set me onto it. It was surprisingly soft and comfortable. The leather was smooth and returned my warmth almost immediately. I wouldn't be surprised if this was the only comfortable thing in all of Tartarus.

"I can tell you that it was Chaos because I felt her power. And she is a annoying person who decided to be in all of my business. To prove it to you the only way is if she would talk to you, which I doubt she would." I said Exasperatedly.

"OHHHH why would you think that I would not talk to my beloved grandson!" A loud, annoying, female voice squealed. "Hello Damesen! I am Chaos and all of what Perseus here has said is true. And to be honest I was asleep for quite a long time."

"Grandmother?" Damasen gasped out. He looked stunned at the voice as he had not heard it in many eons.

Then his expression changed from shock to anger in an instant. "No you are NOT Chaos. You are far weak to be her, her power is so endless that no one could ever mistake her. Who are you _IMPOSTER!_ " He roared out in rage, His already red face turning a brilliant shade of dark red.

"I would of had more power but unfortunately as I slept it waned, and when I was defeated by Perseus here what remained of my power was mostly taken." She said in a dangerous tone. "And I would prefer that you do not question my word _child_. Old you may be, strength you may have yet before me you are nothing. An infant throwing a tantrum."

At this I saw Damasen tense yet he did not lose any of the rage that was apparent on his face. "Show yourself than if you are who you say even at your weakest you should be able to do that at least."

With that a line of darkness, darker than anything I had ever seen before, appeared in front of us. A pair of slender, creamy pale hands reached through the void and pushed the edges apart. Soon I could see the slender frame of Chaos in the void. She stepped out into the caustic air of Tartarus, wearing a midnight black dress with the constellations moving around it. "See Damasen I am who I said I am. You are lucky that I do not take you over my knee for your lack of manners. You may be old, but you aren't old enough to not be punished."

At the appearance of Chaos instead of being calmed like I thought he would, he seemed to boil over with rage at the sight of Chaos. "You are an imposter! I am even more sure of it now! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THE REAL CHAOS! Damasen's red face turn an even more brilliant shade of red. Veins were popping from his forehead

"I am the real Chaos child! Now do I have to put you in your place?" Chaos said in a chilling tone. The world seemed to warp around her as anger was present in her eyes.

"There is no way such a weak person could ever put me in my supposed 'Place'. It would take a far more powerful person to do that. And I am sure that no one like that is here." Damasen grated out from clenched teeth

At that Chaos chuckled "I am not the one that would punish you that would be Perseus here that would do that for me." After she said that she looked over at me and had a sly grin on her face. "Do you not remember me saying that Perseus here was able to defeat me? If he was able to defeat me he could destroy you like a bug." She said with a steely tone yet was casting me a look as if there was a ight I would have no choice but to fight her. That bitch like I owe her anything.

Damasen then looked over at me and just gave me a blank stare before he burst out laughing, but not a laugh of happiness, it was a cold laugh which sounded like metal scraping together. "This twerp would not be able to harm me! As I said it would take a being far more powerful than you to defeat me! And I am even more sure now that you are not the real chaos if this boy was able to defeat you in battle."

At this point I was getting rather feed up with their bickering so I stood up and yelled at both of them. "Both of you are acting like spoiled brats! This is the real Chaos believe it or not Damasen. And Chaos do not try to us me as an attack dog. You can not chose the fights that I am in do not try to EVER make me into one of your weak willed pawns. Else I will destroy you." I ended my rant in just above a whisper but I could see the effect that it had on both of the beings. Damasen seemed surprised that I snapped at him and Chaos. While Chaos took a small step back, her eyes having a tinge of fear in them, as if remembering what I had done to her earlier.

Damasen still had an angry air about him, but it was tempered from his earlier rage that was consuming the generally peaceful creature. And Chaos still looked perturbed as well, but had a near fearful expression on her beautiful face. 

"Now are you two done being children and we can get along with what I came here for?" I snarled out. Obvious annoyance on my face.

"Very well child what are you here for?" Damasen asked me in an exasperated tone. His eyes rolling as if he was fed up with talking for so long.

"Chaos sent me here so that I could recuperate my strength for when I escape Tartarus. And also to heal any wounds that I may have. Which at this point my physical body does not have any. My soul? A different story." I said in a monotone voice. But a dark glint could be seen in my eyes, like a dark shadow passing over the sun.

"Escape Tartarus? HAHAHAHAAH!" Damasen burst out laughing, ""There is no way you would be able to do that in an ordinary circumstance. Much less now, there is an army like none ever seen at the Doors of death now, you would never be able to make it through." At the end of his sentence he was nearly in hysterics from laughing so hard.

At that Perseus became enraged and part of the dark aura that was previously hiding in his soul. " _I have had enough of this place_!" He began to growl out as a dark miasma was now pouring out of him in massive waves, " _I have lost more in this place than I would care to even imagine! And no_ _ **Army**_ _will stop me in my escape from this wretched place._ "

As the the dark mist poured out of me the room darkened and cooled. The air became frosty and the fire began to flicker within the hearth. Unbeknownst to me my eyes had turned from there now dull sea green, like the ocean before a tsunami, dark and dangerous, to a glowing poisonous green that shone through the darkness like a spotlight.

I saw that Damasen had began to feel that, perhaps, Chaos was right and that this mortal would be able to actually be able to defeat him as she had said. He then had some of the dark miasma pass onto his exposed skin. Howling he hurled himself back to towards the door so that he could escape that horrible mist.

 **3rd Person POV:**

As Damasen jumped away from that horrendus mist a glint of fear could be seen coming from the giants eyes. Along with Chaos having a fearful look and stepping back. As Damasen cleared the mist he was still crying out in pain. Looking at his skin where the miasma had touched him it was visibly steaming. The previously red skin was now turning black and being eaten away, burrowing into his flesh like a poison.

Damasen quickly went over to the herbs he had in the house and grabbed several different kinds. He ran over to the pestle and began to grind the herbs up, all while he had a look of pain etched onto his face. During this the darkness was still destroying his body, the affected areas turning into more of the dark mist, curling away from his body as it formed. It had eaten nearly to the bones. He quickly finished grinding the herbs and grabbed some nectar that he had and mixed the two together, creating a light grey paste. Then he began to place it onto his wounds, however when it touched the wounds the paste turned into a dark smoke and in fact sped up the speed at which the darkness was consuming him.

Chaos now began to speak. "There is no herb that will be able to heal those wounds grandson. The only way that it can be healed is if I interfere. But it will use up nearly all of the energy that I have left. I will only heal you if you promise to heal Perseus here. If not even your soul will be destroyed you will be cast into the void, you will not even fade. It will be constant torment for all of eternity. "

As Damasen was on the ground in pain he began to speak through clenched teeth "If you can heal me I'll help out Perseus in any way that I can. Just stop the pain please!" He hissed out. A pleading look etched onto the face of the proud Giant.

"Very well then I will heal you but if you do not hold up your end of the deal I will destroy you and send you to the void." Chaos said with an ominous tone. She then began to chant in a language so old that none other than her understood what she was saying. As she chanted an air of power surrounded her and the space seemed to ripple around her. She then moved her hand towards Damasen and a ripple in space went towards him. As it hit him the space and darkness seemed to fight against one another. Pushing against each other in a mighty battle. As they mixed a terrifying aura was produced. Making Perseus step back as the two powers clashed. The darkness started to consume the rippling space. Chaos gritted her teeth and started to chant faster, sweat could be seen on the creator's face. The darkness started to be pushed back. After a few more moments the miasma and the wounds on Damasen lost their power and darkness, however the wounds still remained.

"Those wounds will last for many days, the power that Perseus infected you with is the power of the Dark Heart. Its power of destruction is unrivaled throughout the entire universe. It even has the ability to harm or kill me if it is cultivated enough. It is truly my antithesis, as I created the universe with my love for the world and the best of my feelings. I created the first beings with a good heart. Yet there was still darkness from the void of which I was birthed from. The power of the Dark Heart is the embodiment of the voids power. The beginning and the eventual end of this universe. It is what has caused Gaia to become the evil woman she is today. The reason why Perseus is still as he is is because he was the most pure being to have ever existed in this universe, purer than me even. The power of light and darkness are at a stand still within him for now." Chaos explained to Damasen

Perseus was stood stunned at the information he had just gained. "Wait your saying that this power that I have is the from the oldest thing in the universe? Older than even you Chaos? " He blurted out in a flabbergasted tone.

"Yes Perseus it is. And also far more powerful. The void itself is an entity that gave birth to me. I did not just appear the void created me with but a small amount of its power. All of my power is but a fraction of its." Chaos stated in a somber tone.

Everyone was stunned at the news.

Damasen then spoke "How could the most powerful being in the universe be only a fraction of something else power!? You created something so vast and with beings of such power how could you possibly be weaker than anyone else?" He spoke in a frightful voice

"I may have created the universe but I wasn't the only one to do so. My siblings created others, all of our universes are tied together by the void. While he gave me the most power I am not the only one who is strong enough to make a universe."

"Wait so other universes out there?" Perseus gasped out

"Indeed. More than you could imagine but each is inhabited by gods and monsters, but one thing all have in common is humans. Void was impressed enough by them5 that he filled every universe with your species." Chaos explained

Once Chaos finished speaking the room began to fill with darkness and began to freeze everything over. Even the fire turned to ice in an instant. A presence that made even Chaos shudder became palpable. But it disappeared just as fast as it appeared.

 **Perseus's POV:**

I was shocked by what Chaos had said. There were other universes? With other beings nearly as powerful as Chaos herself? And I wielded the power of the most powerful being that made even Chaos look like a bug! This was just to much for me. There is no way that I could have such a power! But if that was the case then that would explain why Damasen needed Chaos's help in healing his wounds.

And then all of the sudden I was wrenched from my thoughts by the room growing dark and cold. I looked up and saw that even Chaos was noticeably shocked and nervous. She tensed when the presence entered the room. While I was forced onto the ground just from the domineering pressure that was being given off from the presence alone.

I looked off to my right and saw Damasen was also forced onto the ground and looked worse for the wear. He looked far worse than what I felt like. And I felt like dog shit wrapped in more shit then light on fire, then put out and danced on for a few hours. Then light back on fire. In other words I felt shitty.

It felt like an eternity before the room turned to normal again, but I was sure it took less than a second. Once I was able to pick my head of the black stone floor I saw Chaos stuck in place shaking slightly, her pale face even more pale than usual. A light sheen of sweat adorning her brow. In fact she looked terrified.

As I began to get up, groaning as I did, Chaos looked over and promptly composed herself. She did it so fast and so well that it almost seemed like her previous state was merely a figment of my imagination. However her eyes betrayed her and showed the fear she had felt but a moment before.

"What was that?" I asked in an fearful tone. Struggling to compose myself.

"That was my father, he must of felt my presence and heard of his name being spoken. It would be best if we do not mention him anymore. Else he may destroy all of us." She said in a somber tone. "This is the first time I have felt my father's presence since he created me. I forgot just how imposing it is." She shivered as she said the last part. "But now let's get back to what I came here for."

 **AN: Hey guys i'm real sorry for the late update. But i've been busy and felt kind of burnt out. Please forgive me. Anyways I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter. It's the longest one yet!**

 **Peace out!**

 **P.S. Please review**


End file.
